


starfall

by tonight_aliv



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Roseali Week 2017, Teen Angst, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: Of all the things I believed in, of all the things I knew of the world and the people who inhabit it, I wanted you. I wasn’t going to give in this time... and then you just... left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I looked at this prompt and thought, "why yes, that one Michelle Branch song would fit this prompt perfectly."  
> I'm so tired I'm sorry it's so short... hope you enjoy!

"Idiot!" she screamed into the late summer night.

The door behind her slammed into its rusted metal frame, the clap resounding across the rooftop. Her long blonde bangs tumbled unceremoniously across her shoulders, framing her line of sight with unkempt frizz. A strong wind jostled strands into her face, and she growled at the inconvenience. She threw the wrinkled envelope between her teeth as her hands wrestled most of her hair into a messy bun. The actions were harsh with her anger, and quite a few long strands fell away on the next gust. She took the steps of the weathered fire escape two at a time, her screams muffled in the paper between her lips.  
When she reached the tallest landing, she tripped on her loafers, slamming to her knees on the ragged concrete. She hissed at the pain, finally pulling the letter out of her mouth to let herself breathe. Each inhale was jagged at the edges. Each exhale would have rather been another full scream.

"I can't believe--" she growled when she finally pulled her breaths under some semblance of control.

God, if only her professors could see her now: prim and proper Princess Alisha, screaming and growling and nearly crying at a piece of paper.

"I can't believe this," she shouted at the hem of her plaid skirt, at the tears creeping up her black leggings. Green eyes traced the familiar loops of her own name, title and all. Her thumb traced the official stamp of the Rolance postal service on the return. She choked on her next breath, her nail digging into the seal as if she could cause it any harm at all.

"You absolute idiot," she muttered as her hand flipped at her wrist. She tore the flap too harshly, nearly ripping the contents in the process. The wind tore at her again, and she carefully shuffled until it was a gentle presence at her back.

Thin fingers opened the letter carefully, and she began to read against the backdrop of millions of stars. The letter was but a single page, maybe half a page, full of the same looped handwriting from the address.

"Rose..." Alisha whined as she read the first sentence, her eyes watering.

"Rose...!" she said louder as she continued, one hand drawing to cover her lips.

She finished reading the letter quickly, but her thoughts had all left her. She fisted her hands against the roof in frustration, bending her head into herself as she built up to another scream.

"I hate you!" carried away into the night as her first tears began to fall, "I hate you, Rose!"

She remembered late nights spent star-gazing, just the two of them pulled close together under one of Alisha's blankets. She could still feel Rose's arm slung across her shoulders as they walked back to the dorms. She had memorized every point on Rose's hands as they embraced her, grabbed her, ghosted across her stomach underneath hazy sleepless nights.

_I still get lost in your eyes, and it seems that your smile is always on my mind_ , Rose had written.

A sob hiccuped in Alisha's throat, and she collapsed into herself completely.

"I wanted you, too," she withered into her bleeding knees, "I... you... you idiot..."

_Love, your shooting star,_   
_Rose_


End file.
